Fever
by tildycatpuss
Summary: Bella is reaching new levels of frustration at Edward not willing to push his boundaries with her. Alice proposes to Edward a way in which Jasper could help ease Bella’s tension. Set after Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn.
1. Chapter 1

**Bella is reaching new levels of frustration at Edward not willing to push his boundaries with her. Alice proposes to Edward a way in which Jasper could help ease Bella's tension. Set after Eclipse and before Breaking Dawn.**

**This is a one shot and I know this has been done before but I wanted to write my own take on it. Warning lemons ahead.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

"Bella I can't I'm sorry no"

Edward launched himself half way across his room to get away from the bed. Bella lay in her underwear and panting with desire.

"Oh God Edward not again you promised" Bella whimpered as the tears started to flow down her burning cheeks.

"I'm sorry I thought I could but I can't. I might hurt you" Edward pleaded

"I DON"T CARE" Bella screamed in frustration

"Bella please"

"No Edward enough. I'm not some plaything you can turn on and off on a whim. I can't bear how I am feeling all the time because you wont make love to me"

Bella threw herself on the bed and started to cry. Her body as tight as a bowstring and shaking with desire. The irony was not lost on Bella a boyfriend hotter than hell who wasn't able to touch her how she wanted.

"Bella let me help you please?" Edward begged approaching the bed"

"Go away Edward you know what I want but you can't or wont, so just go away and leave me alone" Bella grizzled her face still in the pillows.

Edward opened the door with a sigh and was met by the strange sight of Jasper and Alice sitting cross legged on the floor. Alice looked thoughtful and Jasper looked in pain.

"Go on then say it I know you want to Alice" Edward said resigned

"Say what Edward, You're an Ass, A Jerk, A Dickhead"

"I know" Edward answered simply

"You know for someone who loves Bella so much you are being unspeakably cruel to her" Jasper interrupted

"I do love her Jazz" Edward answered frowning

"Then how can you leave her in such torment, you say you don't want to hurt her physically yet you have no problem doing it emotionally" Jasper taunted him

"Oh come on Jazz"

"No Edward you have no idea how she is feeling, you cant feel her out of control desire, her lust that is consuming her and you certainly don't feel her pain when you reject her"

"And you do I suppose" Edward replied getting angry

"Yes I do and have been for the last few weeks" Jasper grimaced

"Edward Jazz is right and I'm not complaining about all the attention I have been getting because of it…."

"Oh Alice Yuck too much information" Edward interrupted her

"Sorry but you have to hear this. You are tormenting Bella and she has no release from the feelings you are stirring up in her. She needs release Edward she doesn't deserve the way you are treating her" Alice admonished him

"So what do I do, I just cant, I don't want to hurt her" Edward begged

"Well I think you need to let Jasper help her" Alice responded quietly

"JASPER????…….Alice are you nuts" Edward yelled

"Edward shush Bella will hear" Alice begged him

"Sorry! But Jasper is he even able to do it?"

"Edward I am more than able thank you very much" Jasper replied indignant

"No I mean the control will you be able to keep her safe" Edward pleaded

"Yes I can. I love Bella but not in the same way you do. I can help her because I'm not so emotionally tied to her as you are" Jasper explained

"I've seen what will happen Edward and she will be safe I promise" Alice reassured him

Edward took in a shuddering breath as he considered his options. He should just be rejecting Jaspers offer without even giving it a thought. But Jasper was right he was punishing Bella because of his reluctance. Bella was his whole world and he was hurting her. And if he was truthful he trusted Jasper. He loved Alice unstintingly and if she was ok with it what right did he have to say no.

"Ok Jasper I don't have a problem with you helping Bella, But if she says no to you then that's it you don't touch her" Edward admitted

"Ok I promise Edward I'll keep her safe"

"Edward we should go and hunt we'll be back in time to see Bella afterwards" Alice urged him

"Jasper have you hunted?" Edward asked

"Yes I got back an hour ago"

Jaspers golden eyes sought Edward's and Alice's. They all got to their feet, Jasper kissed Alice tenderly

"I love you my pixie" Jasper said smiling at her

"Love you too Jazz. Don't worry and remember it will all turn out fine" Alice reassured him

"Please Jazz I love you too, please take care of her" Edward begged grasping Jasper's arm

"Don't worry I will" Jasper reassured them both

As they walked down the stairs Jasper walked into Edward's bedroom and shut the door behind him. He looked towards the bed and saw Bella crying into her pillow. Jasper crossed the room and climbed onto the bed with Bella. As he drew her into his cold arms he sent a wave of calm towards her.

"What I…." Bella gasped at the feeling

As Bella was cuddled she looked up and say Jaspers calm face with his cupid bow lips.

"Jasper What…I…"

"Shhhh don't worry Alice and Edward know I'm here and they wanted me to help you" Jasper reassured her

"Help me I don't under…Oh God" Bella flushed scarlet as she realized what Jasper was talking about.

"Don't be embarrassed Bella. I understand about how you've been feeling and how unhappy you are now"

Jasper started to run his cold hand gently up and down her arm. Despite the strangeness of the situation Bella purred slightly at the contact. Jasper swallowed the venom that pooled in his mouth as his body hardened at the sound. Despite being aroused he knew he was in full control.

"Jasper please are you able to do this?" Bella asked

"Yes Bella. I promise I wont hurt you and I promise that I wont reject you either. I want to help you. Please let me help you Bella?" Jasper pleaded

Bella gazed at his gorgeous face and with pure lust driving her actions she kissed Jasper full on his pouty mouth. Jasper gasped at the heat on his mouth and he tightened his arms around Bella's arms.

As he felt her tongue licking his top lip Jasper opened his mouth and met Bella's tongue with his. Jasper made sure Bella got nowhere near his razor sharp teeth. Her mouth became demanding and forceful against his and he revelled in her fire and heat. As her need to breathe reared it's head Jasper dropped his mouth to the soft skin of her neck. Her scent was concentrated here and Jasper could feel the flow of her blood under her skin. For once though he was able to control himself, fulfilling Bella was of far more importance than his need.

Tracing kisses down her neck and shoulders he reached the front of her bra. Using his teeth he ripped it from her body. Bella gasped as his cold skin touched her skin and instead of feeling embarrassment at her nakedness she felt unbearable turned on. Jasper was nibbling and sucking her nipple into his mouth it's twin was being pulled and tugged by his long fingers.

"Oh God Jasper yes, please that's so good" Bella panted

Glancing up Jasper say her beautiful face flush with desire. He felt invincible as he saw her desire that was solely down to his actions. He trailed kisses down her ribcage and his nose bumped into the lace trimming her knickers. Using his teeth again he ripped the knickers away from her body.

Bella arched in sensation as the heat and desire pooled in her core. She was so turned on she didn't realize that she had spread her legs and was begging Jasper to touch her.

"Jasper..Jasper please I need this, Touch me please"

"Your wish is my command Bella"

Jasper inhaled an unnecessary breath and he rested on his elbows between her thighs. Her scent was intense here and he could see her glistening folds. Very gently he leaned forward and licked her from top to bottom.

"Jasper yes" She yelled

Leaning forwards Jasper buried his mouth into her using his fingers to lay her open to him. Her smell and heat spurred him on. He was so desperate to bury his cold hard flesh in her warmth. But he wanted just once to taste her as she exploded.

As his mouth and tongue teased her nerves Jasper inserted a finger inside her. She was very tight but as he teased her she relaxed and welcomed his finger into her. After a minute Jasper added another and curved them slightly upwards. He could feel her quaking body and Jasper knew she would come quickly.

"Jasper please..Oh God please I want this" Bella begged thrashing on the bed

"Let go Bella please come for me" Jasper urged her on

As her body started to convulse Jasper buried his tongue inside her. As she clamped down on his tongue her body shook and she screamed her release. Jasper didn't release her until he had licked her clean. She tasted like ambrosia and nectar.

Jasper drew himself up to his knees as he looked at her quaking body. Her eyes were shut and tears streaked her cheeks. Bella felt him move and her eyes opened and stared at Jasper.

"Thank you, thank you so much" Bella smiled at him

"Don't thank me yet darlin. We aren't finished" Jasper smiled at her

"Not finished….Oh" Bella gasped as she saw his straining trousers

"Do you want me Bella, Do you want me to make love to you?" Jasper asked

Bella needed no time to think she knew her answer.

"Yes Jasper I would like too very much" Bella answered licking her lower lip

Jasper stood up and pulled off his Jumper and T Shirt. His trousers and boxers followed. He stood their naked whilst Bella raked her eyes over every inch of his body. She saw his scars all over his upper body but what held her gaze was his hardness. He was big and proud and as it strained away from his body Bella ached to touch it.

"Can I touch you Jasper?" Bella asked

"Please do darlin"

Bella reached out and curled her fingers around his swollen head. His skin felt like silk laid over steel. Her fingers stroked and explored him until Jasper gasped in desire.

"Jasper did I do ok" Bella asked reluctantly pulling her hand away.

"Oh yes Bella you did fantastic" Jasper reassured her as he climbed on the bed.

Jasper drew her face to his and he kissed her with all his passion. This time he drove the kiss with their frantic tongues seeking to dominate the others. Jasper had always thought of Bella as delicate and fragile. Not anymore though she had strength and desire, enough to render him completely helpless.

As their mouths battled they were running their hands over their bodies. Bella's fingers curled around Jasper's arousal and she was tugging gently on his hard length.

"Oh God Bella please enough. I need you. Please can I have you?" Jasper begged

Jasper rolled them so that Bella was astride his lap. Hs hardness pressed up against her core. He adjusted her so that she hovered above him slightly. Jasper saw the trust and desire in her eyes and he slowly lowered her down onto him. As he felt her stretch he studied her face looking for any pain. He wanted to take this slow but Bella had other ideas. She braced her hands onto Jasper's shoulders then she sunk down in one move onto him.

"Bella shit" Jasper yelled as her tightness enclosed him

Bella stilled as she adjusted to his size. She hadn't realized how much it would hurt. The pain was going and as she flexed her hips she felt sensation going through her. Bella started to roll her hips against Jasper's and more sensation flooded her body.

Jasper grasped her hips and urged her faster.

"Come on Bella. That's it God you are so good" Jasper encouraged her.

"Oh God Jasper I never..God you are so huge" Bella panted

Bella screwed her face up as she rode Jasper harder and harder. The tightening was starting again and she could feel it all centred on her core. As it got close Bella urged Jasper on.

"Please Jasper I'm so close"

"I know sweetie I am too. God you are so wet, so tight"

Bella felt the wave hit her like a flood. Her body clamped down hard on Jasper as the wave broke.

" JASPER" Bella screamed

Jasper was roaring out his release as he felt his cold seed erupt into her warmth. His whole body shook in reaction at the feelings.

"Oh Bella. My Bella. So good just so good"

Bella collapsed onto Jasper her heart thundering. For a moment both of them lay there as the storm of their release slowed. Jasper glanced over and saw Edward and Alice sitting on the tree branch outside of the room. Alice had a big smile on her face and Edward looked slightly more cheerful. Jasper nodded slightly at them and then eased Bella off of him. She grumbled slightly as Jasper climbed off the bed. But she stilled as Edward took her into his arms. Jasper gathered his clothes up and headed over to his beautiful Alice.

"Hey" he whispered to her

"Well done I'm so proud of you" Alice replied

Jasper leaned down and rubbed his nose against hers.

"I learnt long ago not to bet against you Alice" He whispered

Jasper glanced over at Edward who was caressing and whispering to Bella who lay naked in his arms. As their eyes met Edward nodded jasper knew Edward could hear his thoughts so he didn't need to speak them out loud. As he turned to leave the room with Alice he heard Bella's voice.

"Jazz"

"Yes" he answered turning back to look at her

"Thank you….Thank you so much" She smiled at him

"Anytime Darlin"

As Alice and Jasper left the room Edward looked down at Bella and kissed her softly.

"I love you Edward"

"I love you too Bella"


	2. Chapter 2 Update

**Ok I am doing a one shot update on Fever. The first chapter was Jasper stepping in to help Bella after Edward couldn't have sex with her. **

**I wanted to push the boundaries further and actually have Edward finally have sex with Bella. Jasper and Alice will be on hand to help him though.**

**I realize this is out of character but I have read similar things on here on this so this is just my take on it.**

**Update will be up later on today.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Ok so this one shot has been bouncing round my head for a while and it wont go away. So I am putting it down on paper. In the first chapter Jasper helped Bella ease some of the tension caused by Edward not having sex with her. I wanted Edward and Bella to get their happy ending so this is the result with Jasper and Alice lending a hand. Yes this is very OOC and not what would happen usually. But hey this is just fiction so if you don't like this then don't read it.**

**Usual disclaimers apply.**

**Chapter 2 **

Bella lay in Edward's huge bed and stretched languorously against the cool sheets. Edward had just left her to go hunting with some of the family. Bella knew that Jasper and Alice had stayed behind to watch over her just in case.

Since her encounter with Jasper a few weeks ago Edward had been trying much harder to be intimate with Bella. He was more comfortable with touching her over her clothes and on the bare skin of her stomach. His kisses had been more possessive and demanding, Bella was glad they were making progress, but her mind still sometimes wandered at her memories of making love with Jasper.

She could still recall the taste of his mouth, the hardness of his body, as he possessed her. She didn't regret what happened but she did regret that she couldn't share that with Edward. Something would have to happen soon or else she would combust. Her heartbeat and breathing were already racing at her thoughts, and hanging round with a house full of Vampires nothing was secret anymore.

"Oh Bella" Alice's clear voice sang through the house

Bella got out of bed and walked to Edward's door. Opening it she stepped out onto the darkened landing.

"Alice" She called

"My Bedroom" Alice giggled

Bella cautiously walked towards Alice's room. The hallway was dimly lit and Bella didn't want to trip and hurt herself. Arriving outside Alice's bedroom door Bella knocked quietly.

"Come in Bella" Alice called out

Bella opened the door and stepped inside, as she surveyed Alice's room she gasped slightly. Scented candles were burning on every available surface. Alice was stretched out on the bed with Jasper, Alice clad in a Red satin nightie, Jasper in his silk boxers.

"Bella come here?" Alice asked her and she got onto her knees on their huge bed.

Bella walked slowly to them feeling self conscious and guilty at her interruption of their time.

"Bella stop it you have nothing to feel guilty for" Jasper commented.

As Bella got to the bed she stopped, Alice drew her into her arms and gazed at her face.

"I know you are feeling wound up and anxious, but I know Edward is as well. So tonight Jasper and I are going to help you finally get what you want from Edward" Alice promised.

'You mean it, he and I can…" Bella left the rest of the phrase unsaid.

"Yes darlin you both need this and all Edward needs is the right sort of motivation" Jasper chimed in

"And we don't have much time to prepare. Jasper can you please run Bella a bath" Alice ordered

Jasper walked quickly into their bathroom and spun the taps in the huge bath. He added bubbles and then he went to the cupboard to pull out a huge fluffy towel for Bella. Once the bath was filled he turned the taps off and walked back into the bedroom.

Alice was talking quietly to Bella and as Jasper walked in she looked up and smiled at him.

"Come on Bella bath time" Alice laughed

Bella rolled her eyes but she smiled and followed Alice into the bathroom. She quickly undressed and clambered into the bath the bubbles hiding most of her body.

"Bella to make this work we need to give Edward a head start so I am coming in there with you and then when we are both in Jasper needs to come in and commit what he sees to memory ok?" Alice explained

Bella giggled immediately catching on to what Jasper would do when he came within Edward's mind reading abilities. Alice slid off her satin nightie and then she climbed into the bath behind Bella.

She picked up the soft sponge and poured liquid gel on it. As she started to gently wash Bella's back she called out for Jasper.

"Ok Jasper we're ready"

As Jasper walked in he saw the smooth curve of Bella's naked back and his wife's hands gently washing it with the sponge. Both of the girls felt the lust come charging into the bathroom instantly.

Both of them looked at Jasper and saw his feral black eyes as he gazed at them both his mouth was slightly open and they saw how his throat convulsively swallowed the venom that had pooled in his mouth.

"Ok I have enough to tempt Edward, how much longer Alice?" Jasper asked

"They will be back here in just over an hour"

"Ok I'll be waiting for them downstairs"

Jasper hesitated for a second then he shot forwards and kissed Alice hard on her mouth. Then he did the same to Bella his breathing harsh and shallow.

"Good luck Bella if this doesn't work I might just kill him myself" Jasper promised

Bella and Alice giggled as Jasper flew out of the room

"Ok Bella time to hussle we don't have long" Alice ordered

Alice climbed out of the bath and wrapped herself in a towel then helping Bella out she did the same to her. Sitting Bella down at her huge vanity she went to work on her face. She didn't want a riot of colour she wanted a natural look to enhance Bella's features.

When her face was finished she pulled Bella's hair up into a knot on the top of her head. A few tendrils around her face softened the effect. When that was done she pulled Bella up onto her feet and started smoothing over a strawberry scented body lotion.

Bella felt self conscious as Alice's cool hands rubbed in the lotion. But if this would get her Edward then she would do it. When Alice had finished she gave Bella a midnight blue Bra and matching thong to put on.

"Put those on I'll be right back" Alice promised as she ran out of the room

Alice was back as Bella was fastening the catch on the Bra. In her hands was a dark blue shirt of Edward's.

"Alice I don't understand" Bella said pointing at the shirt

"You don't need to understand you just need to put it on, now trust me I know this will work" Alice smiled

"Alice I'm scared what if it doesn't" Bella questioned as she put the shirt on.

"It will I promise. Now they will all be home in 5 minutes you need to be up Edward's bed"

"Alice thank you, I love you so much" Bella husked

'I love you too Bella now go this will work I promise, just go to his room and the rest will follow"

Bella walked out of Alice's room and started for Edward's she saw the lights on from the lounge and she heard the TV. She knew Jasper was down there, ready to do his part in this.

"Jasper thank you so much, I love you" Bella called

"I love you too Bella and I'm very happy to help you" He called up.

"Bella 2 minutes to go, shift it" Alice hissed

Bella ran as quickly as she could without falling and she was soon laying on top of Edward's bed on her side her knee bent slightly up. The noise from Emmett's Jeep soon alerted her to their return and her heart started to race in anticipation.

The house was suddenly filled with noise as the family arrived home. Bella concentrated on not holding her breath. Keeping her breaths steady was easier said than done but she managed it.

She was wondering when Jasper would show Edward what he had seen earlier. He wouldn't wait too long he knew how wound up she was.

She jumped slightly when she saw the bedroom door open and she saw the blackness of Edward's eyes as he walked through the door. It had to be down to desire and not hunger and her breathing hitched as she saw the feral look in his eyes. He locked his door behind him and started to walk towards the bed. Bella's heart hitched up a notch as he approached her wild lust burned into his face.

Bella sat up straighter on the bed and as she did so Edward's shirt, that had been left unbuttoned, fell open. Edward growled as he took in her curves encased inside midnight blue satin.

"Did you enjoy your bath my love?" he whispered seductively

"You saw that" Bella whispered her eyes never leaving his face

"Oh yes Jasper held nothing back" he purred slightly.

Bella suddenly felt overwhelmed by lust and confidence as Edward caressed his fingers over her shoulders. Bella realized that Jasper must be nearby to do this. But she didn't care all she cared about was getting Edward.

"Of course having Alice wash me was nice but having you do it would have been nicer" Bella told him boldly

Edward growled and slid the shirt off Bella's shoulders. "Good job this shirt is my favourite on you otherwise I would have just ripped it off"

" I shall have to find one you don't like then just to see you do it" Bella challenged him

Edward growled as he swooped on her mouth, her words turning him on so much his body about to explode. Through his lust though he knew to keep her safe. Her mouth was opening under his onslaught and he hesitated only for a second before he sucked her tongue into the coolness of his mouth.

The heat of her almost burned him and as he felt the waves of lust blast at him he knew there was no way he would be able to stop. The images Jasper had slung at him were his undoing. The sight of Alice washing his beloved Bella's back and the feeling's of Jasper as he saw them was too much for him.

To hell with his self imposed rules and restraints. She was his and tonight he would make sure she knew what that meant. Edward gentled the kiss and then dropped his eyes down to her bra. Although from the time she had been with Jasper he knew what she looked like naked. Touching her and tasting her would be something different for him. His fingers traced the cups of her bra, his cold fingers skimming over the top of the rounded curves.

'Take it off" Bella whispered

Swallowing slightly Edward found the catch at the front of the bra and he undid it. Pushing the cups aside Edward gazed at her beautiful breasts topped with rosy pink nipples that were swollen in desire. He slowly lowered his head and licked one softly. As he did so Bella hissed and arched her body closer to him.

He dipped his head again but this time he sucked the hot peak into the coolness of his mouth.

"Edward, fuck, yes" Bella screeched

He teased and tormented her peak and then switched his attentions to her other one. All the time her hands were clawing at his shoulders and hair. As Bella writhed on the bed her slim thighs fell open and Edward was bombarded by her smell.

"Bella fuck" he yelled as he let go of her nipple

"Oh Edward please more, please I want you" Bella begged as her hands reached for him

Edward leaned down and ripped the thong from her body, her body bare for him and open to his gaze. Turning to himself he pulled his Jersey over his head. He unbuttoned his jeans and pushed them to the floor, stepping out of them he walked to the bed in just his boxers.

Bella could see his arousal through his boxers and as she felt renewed confidence hit her she sat up. Her seductive smiled disarmed Edward as she pulled him towards her; her fingers skimmed the top of his boxers and as she pulled them down his huge erection bobbed slightly.

Bella's mouth went dry at the sight. He was huge and he was all hers. She kept her eyes on him as he climbed onto the bed. He lay down next to her his hands gentle as they caressed her body. His hand traced round her breasts his fingers pulling at her nipples.

His hands traced her ribcage down to her heated centre he gently teased the opening with his fingers as he gazed at her face. He saw the desire and the lust there so he probed her heat more.

"Oh Edward yes" She gasped

"Is that good my Angel" He whispered

"Yes so good please more" She begged

Edward inserted two of his fingers inside her and curled them upwards slightly. As Bella screamed and thrashed at his actions she caught hold of his own erection. Her small fingers immediately started caressing the swollen head.

"Bella ah God yes" Edward yelled

As Bella felt her core tightening up she speeded up slightly.

"Bella fuck hold on a moment" Edward begged

It was too late Bella felt the heat consume her and her body erupted into sensation.

"EDWARD" She screamed as her body arched

Edward held on for all his might he wanted to be inside her when he came. As her body calmed Edward pulled her up onto her knees with her throbbing centre flush with his erection. He raised her slightly and in one smooth stroke he slid inside her.

"Bella shit" he yelled as her heat grabbed him

'Oh Edward please harder my love I cant wait" She begged him.

Edward grabbed her hips and pounded into her. He wanted to be gentle with her but he was out of his mind with need. But she wasn't stopping him, in fact her words and actions were encouraging him on. He felt his whole body start to be overwhelmed by his actions and he knew he needed to come soon.

"Bella please my love I'm close" Edward begged

"Yes Edward me too" Bella gasped

Bella exploded around him her core grabbing him and milking him relentlessly. It was too much for Edward as his body erupted into hers. For a few blissful seconds Edward saw stars as his mind became overwhelmed with sensation and feelings.

They both collapsed to the bed Edward laid on his back and he pulled Bella close to his chest. Her heartbeat calmed him as it slowed down slightly.

'Oh Bella, I love you" He whispered

"I love you too Edward, so very much" She replied

As her eyes fluttered closed Edward started to hum her lullaby. Their wedding in a few weeks was now merely a formality. Bella belonged to him mind and body.

"Alice, Jasper I know you are both near. Thank you both, Thank you so much" he whispered anxious not to wake Bella.

They didn't need to say a word Edward hear their thoughts at how happy they both were.

**The End**

**Yay he managed it. Of course with Alice and Jasper helping how could he have failed? Hope you all enjoy this if you did please let me know.**


End file.
